They Fell In Love On A Mission
by animemanga1234567
Summary: Sora and Mimi are secret agents and they've been given a mission to discover as much as they can about one evil man and so they apply for the job as maids in his house where they unexpectedly fall in love with two boys Tai and Matt. While working there they found out some things about death of Tai and Kari's parents... What else happenes? Read and find out :) Enjoy!
1. Hardest Mission

**New story! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Characters: **

**Sora Takenouch/Aria Montgumery - 21**

**Mimi Tachikawa/Hannah Maron - 21**

**Tai Kamiya - 21**

**Kari Kamiya -18**

**Matt Ishida - 21**

**T.K. Ishida - 18**

**Hiroaki Ishida - 43**

**Nancy Ishida - 39**

**Joe Kido - 23**

**Izzy Izumi - 21**

* * *

Chapter one: Hardest Mission

Sora and Mimi were best friends since like forever. The two of them are inseparable. Both of them are secret agents. One of the best in Japan. They solved every single crime they've been given.

One day when they came in to the office, boss called them to give them another mission.

˝Good morning girls!˝

˝Good morning, boss!˝ They both greeted him.

˝I have a mission for you two.˝

˝New mission? Can't wait!˝ Sora said.

˝Yeah! Finally! You haven't given us mission for a while!˝

˝Yes, I know. But, before you go, you should know that this will be hardest mission.˝

˝Don't you worry boss! Sora and I can hendel anything! Right Sora?˝ Mimi said turning towards Sora and whinking.

˝Yes! We will solve this mission just like we did other before! You can count on that!˝ Sora said and smiled.

˝I like to hear that. Now, Izzy please come in!˝ He called him. Izzy came in.

˝Tell them every single thing we know about their target for now.˝

˝Yes, boss. Your target is Hiroaki Ishida. He's rich men who is accused of murders and robberies but we couldn't arrest him because there's not enouh proof against him.˝

˝Interesting.˝ Mimi said.

˝Dose he has any family?˝ Sora asked.

˝Yes. He has wife, Nancy. Two sons, Matt and T.K and two adopted children, Tai and Kari. And parents Michel and Kinu. They are looking for maids. You two will apply for that job. And find out as much as you can. I'll give you equitment you'll need to contact us, but no one in that house musn't find out about that equitment or your real jobs and names.˝ Izzy explained everything to them

˝You understood everything?˝ Boss asked.

˝Yes boss!˝ They said. As they all were about to leave boss' office he said one more thing.

˝And one more thing...˝

˝Yes, boss?˝ All three of them turned around.

˝Stop calling me boss! We know each others since we begun working here. From now on call me Joe! That's an order! Hhehe.˝ He said and smiled.

˝Okey!˝ They said and left.

'Be safe you two, and good luck.'

* * *

Izzy gave them everything they needed.

˝Here are your resumes and fake ID's. Sora your name is Aria Montgumery and Mimi your's is Hannah Maron. In these caskets are clothes you'll be wearing and under clothes are equitment you'll need. Is everything clear you two?˝ Izzy asked.

˝Yes! Everythig's clear Izzy!˝ They both nodded.

˝Be carefull, both of you.˝ Izzy said.

˝We'll be fine Izzy! Don't worry!˝ Mimi said.

Befor they got in to the car... ˝And tell Joe not to worry!˝ Sora said.

˝Bye!˝

˝Bye!˝

* * *

˝Uh... what a day!˝

˝I know, right?˝ Kari and T.K. just got home from school. They're seniors in high school.

˝Tough day in school you two?˝ Someone asked. They turned and saw their older brothers standing behind them.

˝Don't ask!˝ T.K. said.

˝Oh, come on T.K.. It can't be that bad.˝ Matt said.

˝Oh yes it can! I was bored to death!˝ T.K. conplained.

˝T.K.'s right! It was so boring!˝ Kari said.

˝Oh come on little sis. You use to love school!˝ Tai said putting his hand on Kari's head.

˝Are you having any boy problems, huh?˝ Tai asked curiously.

˝Tai, please! I'm going to my room.˝ Kari left to her room.

˝T.K., dose my sister has boyfriend?˝ Tai asked.

˝What? No!˝ T.K. answerd right away.

˝Fine, I was just asking. Jeez, T.K. calm down.˝ Tai joked.

˝I...I know.˝ He blushed a bit.

´I think someone's in love!´ Matt was thinking and smiled looking at T.K..

˝Matt, why are you looking at me like that?˝ T.K. asked.

˝Oh, nothing.˝

˝Okay. I'm going to my room.˝

´Yes. My littl' bro is in love!´

* * *

˝Here's the house. You ready?˝ Sora asked.

˝Yes! Let's go.˝ Mimi said and smiled. Sora smiled back. Both of them got out of the car and went towards the house.

* * *

Tai and Matt were sitting on couch watching TV when someone rang on the door.

DING DONG

˝You expecting anybody?˝ Matt asked.

˝Nope. I'll go see who is it.˝ Tai got up and opend the door. In front of the door he saw two girls. He was stunned.

˝Good afternoon. We're here to apply for a job.˝ Sora said. Tai blushed and watched. Sora blusehed too.

˝H..hi.˝ Tai bearly spoke a word.

´That girl. So beautiful.´

´He's so cute. Wh...why is my heart beating so fast?´

˝Excuse me, but we'd like to speak with head of the house about the job.˝ Mimi said.

Matt noticed Tai was just standing at front door staring at something actually someone. He aproched the door.

˝Tai who...is...it?˝ He saw them and stared at Mimi.

˝Oh...˝

All four of them were staring at each other blushing.

˝Who's at the doors?˝ Nancy came.

˝Oh, hi girls.˝

˝Good afternoon 'maam.˝ Sora and Mimi greeted her.

˝We're here for job aplication.˝ Mimi said.

˝Oh, come with me.˝ Nancy took them to her husband's office. And boys were still stunned by them.

˝Wow..˝

˝I know.˝

˝Honey, two girls came for job application.˝

˝Let them in.˝ Hiroaki said.

They talked about the job and Tai and Matt sat on couch waithing for them to come out. Then they came out of the office.

˝You two go take your stuff and you can come back here.˝ Hiroaki said.

˝Before you go I'd like you to meet our children. Kids come here!˝ Nancy called them.

˝Yes?˝ Tai and Matt were already there and Kari and T.K. came from upstairs.

˝Kids I want you to meet our two new maids. Aria and Hannah. Aria, Hannah these are our sons Matt, T.K. and Tai and daughter Kari.˝

˝Nice to meet you all!˝ Sora said.

˝Nice to meet you!˝ Mimi said.

˝Okay girls. Go take your staff then come back okay?˝

˝Yes!˝ They nodded and left.

As they were leaving the house Tai and Matt stared at them.

˝What's with you two?˝ Kari asked.

˝They look hypnotized.˝ T.K. said.

˝This is best day of my life!˝ Tai said.

˝Yeah mine too.˝ Matt agreed with Tai and Kari and T.K. just looked at them wondering what's with them.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora and Mimi were in the car on their way to their apartment to get their stuff.

˝We're in!˝ Mimi said.

˝Yes!˝ Sora said.

˝Hey, Sora!˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I think you like Tai.˝ Mimi said.

˝Wh...what?˝

˝I saw the way you looked at each other!˝

˝Oh yeah? And what about you and Matt?˝

˝Eh...? Well looks like we've fallen in love with them.˝

˝Yeah. Well let's put that a side for now. Now we have to focuse on capturing Hiroaki!˝ Sora said.

* * *

**So everybody, what do you think of story and characters? Re****wiev please and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Kiss On A Job

**Here's chapter 2! :D**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Review please :)**

* * *

Chapter two: Kiss On A Job

* * *

Sora and Mimi came back with their stuff.

˝Oh, hi girls. You're back. Duke will show you your rooms and here are your uniforms and go dress up and then I'll show you around the house. Okay?˝ Nancy said and two of them nodded. They followed Duke upstairs.

* * *

˝Here's you're room girls.˝ He opened the door and left. They went in.

˝We have to wear this?˝ Sora said lifting their uniform.

˝It's kind of cute.˝ Mimi added.

˝Ugh...˝ Sora sighted. They got dressed.

˝Sora you look great in that!˝ Mimi said.

˝Who knows. Maybe we meet cute guys while working here.˝

˝I think you already did.˝ Sora said.

˝Huh?˝ Mimi looked at her.

˝Matt, Hiroaki's older son?˝

˝Oh, please! As if he's going to fall in love with a maid.˝

˝You never know.˝

˝And what about Tai?˝

˝What about him?˝ Sora blushed.

˝You can't fool me Sora, dear. We're best friends since forever. I know you better that anyone.˝ Mimi said.

˝Mimi, we're on a secret mission. I don't have time for love, romance and boys.˝ Sora said and opened the door.

˝Let's go downstairs.˝

˝Okay.˝ They left the room.

* * *

˝Oh, you already got dressed? That's great. I'm afraid I'll have to go on lunch with my hausband, so... Tai can show you around the house.˝ Nancy said.

˝What?˝ Tai asked.

˝Can you show girls around the house?˝ Nancy asked him. He looked at them and when he saw Sora in that maids outfit...

˝Yes! Of course I can. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Hehe..˝

˝Good. Then I'll be going now. Bye.˝

˝Bye, Nancy!˝

˝Bye Mrs Ishida.˝

˝Bye Mrs Ishida.˝ As Nancy left Tai turned towards them.

˝Shall we go ladys.˝ Mimi nodded and Sora roled her eyes.

˝Okay then. This is hall. This is livingroom. This is kitchen. And bathroom.˝ They went upstairs.

˝This is Nancy and Hiroaki's bedroom. That's Matt's room, and that's T.K.'s bedroom, and that's Kari's bedroom and there's mine bedroom and there's yours and that's Duke's bedroom. And in each room there's a bathroom and balcony. And that's stairs for the attick.˝

They went downstairs, to the back door.

˝That's garden and garage. Oh, and pool. And that's it.˝

˝Wow. That's one big house.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yep.˝

˝No one's home now?˝ Sora asked.

˝No. Nancy and Hiroaki went on lunch with some friends. T.K. and Kari went for a walk. Matt's who knows where. They should be home soon. And today starts Duke's vacation. So if you two didn't come i'd be home alone now. Hehe.˝

˝So, you four eat lunch alone.˝

˝Yeah. Pretty much. Hiroaki and Nancy are almoust always out on lunch. It's rear that they eat at home or that they take us with them.˝

˝Oh. We're going to make lunch master Tai.˝ Sora said and the two of them were on their way to kitchen. Tai just stood there looking at Sora.

˝Hey, Tai! Tai!˝ Someone called out for him.

˝Huh?˝ He turned around.

˝Matt? Where've you been?˝

˝Ah, just around the town while girls chasing me.˝

˝Tippical Matt, huh?˝

˝Yeah well. Anyway, where is everybody?˝

˝Kari and T.K. should be home any minute now and Hiroaki and Nancy went out for a lunch.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Oh, and those new maids came. I showed theme around the house.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Oh yeah. The one with orange hair, Aria, she's sooo beautiful...˝

˝Well, I like brunette. Hannah.˝

˝Let's go in!˝ Tai said. They went in to the house.

* * *

In the kitchen...

˝Oh, finally! We're finished!˝ Mimi complained.

˝Yeah. I'll go set the table.˝ Sora went to the dining room.

* * *

Sora was setting table in the diningroom when Tai came in.

˝Lunch is already over?˝ He asked.˝

˝Yeah.˝ She answeard.

˝Your name's Aria, right?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝That's a beautiful name, Aria.˝ Tai got closer to her and smiled.

˝Uh..˝ She turned towards him. She accidentally droped glass of water.

˝Oh. I have to pick that up.˝

˝I'll help you.˝ They both slipped and fell on the ground. She fell on back and Tai fell on top of her. They both blushed looking at each other.

˝I'm so sorry master T...˝ As she was about to say something he kissed her.


	3. Guessings And Denials

**Chapter three! :D**

**Hope you like it! **

**please review ****and ****enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter three: Guessing And Denials

Sora was setting table in the diningroom when Tai came in.

˝Lunch is already over?˝ He asked.˝

˝Yeah.˝ She answered.

˝Your name's Aria, right?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝That's a beautiful name, Aria.˝ Tai got closer to her and smiled.

˝Uh..˝ She turned towards him. She accidentally dropped glass of water.

˝Oh. I have to pick that up.˝

˝I'll help you.˝ They both slipped and fell on the ground. She fell on back and Tai fell on top of her. They both blushed looking at each other.

˝I'm so sorry master T...˝ As she was about to say something he kissed her.

When they stopped kissing he looked at her. He was still on top of her, and they both blushed.

´She's...so beautifil...´

´Did he just...k...kiss me..?´ Then someone came in to the room.

˝What...?˝

˝Tai!? What are you...˝ Matt and Mimi came into the diningroom. Sora and Tai started blushing.

˝H...hey you two...˝

˝Why is water all over the floor?˝ Matt asked looking at Tai.

˝I...accidentally dropped glass of water. I'll clean it up.˝ Sora said.

˝You get that cleaned up and call us when you finish.˝ Matt said and left the room together with Tai. Before leaving the room Tai looked back and looked at Sora. Sora kneeled down and with mop wiped the floor. Mimi was standing by the table and looked at Sora. Sora turned around.

˝Why are you looking at me that way?˝ She asked.

˝Oh, like you don't know.˝

˝I have no idea what are you talking about. Come on, we have to call them for lunch.˝ Sora turned away.

˝What happened between you two just now?˝ Mimi asked looking at Sora. Sora turned towards Mimi.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Don't ackt dumb with me!˝

˝I'm sorry, but I have no idea what are you talking about.˝ Sora said.

˝Sora, he was on top of you when we came in! Something must have happened?!˝

˝Nothing happened! I dropped glass of water, we slipped and fell. That's all that happened.˝ Sora said nervously and started blushing. Mimi noticed it.

˝Oh, really?˝ Mimi looked at her raising an eyebrow.

˝Yes. Now, come on Mimi. We have to tell them that lunch is ready.˝ Sora pulled Mimi and they left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

˝Tai, what was that?˝ Matt asked looking at him.

˝What was what? What are you talking about?˝

˝You. That maid. On the floor.˝

˝Oh that! Well she dropped the glass and we slipped an fell.˝

˝Are you sure nothing else happened?˝

˝Yes. I'm sure!˝ Tai said. ´Maybe I could tell him. He is my best friend, we're like brothers... hmmm. That kiss... It was so...nice. Ahhh.´ Tai was thinking and started blushing.

˝Tai?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Why is your face whole red?˝ Matt asked and Tai got even redder.

˝My...face is red?˝

˝Tai what are you hiding?˝ Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

˝Who? Me? Hiding something? Matt, buddy, you know me better then that.˝ Tai said while walking away trying to avoid telling Matt about what happened.

˝Not so fast!˝ Matt pulled him back.

˝What?˝

˝You're hiding something! I want to know what is it?˝

˝Well, I've got nothing to tell 'cause I have nothing to hide.˝

˝Tai, I know you! And I know when you're lying!˝ Matt said crossing his arms and looking at Tai.

˝Good for you Matt, now I'm going to my room, se ya!˝

˝Idiot.˝ Matt sighted. ´Tai...what are you hiding?´ Matt was wondering.

* * *

˝Hey bro!˝

˝Hey Matt!˝ T.K. and Kari came back home.

˝Hey, you two. So how did you two spent morning?˝ Matt asked them.

˝Walking around the town, enjoying.˝ T.K. said smiling.

˝How about you Matt?˝ Kari asked him.

˝Oh, you know the usual...˝ Matt smiled.

˝Girls chased you?˝

˝Yeha, pretty much.˝ All tree of them started laughing. Then Mimi came.

˝Lunch is ready.˝ Mimi said.

˝Great!˝

˝We're starving!˝

˝You should go tell Tai.˝ Matt said looking at Mimi.

˝Aria, already went upstairs to tell master Tai.˝

˝Good.˝ They all went to kitchen.

* * *

Tai was in his room thinking about HER. ´Aria...´ Then someone knocked on his door.

˝Come in!˝ He said.

˝Master Tai, lunch is ready.˝ Sora said.

˝A...Aria.˝ He blushed. She turned around and started walking away when he stopped her.

˝Wait!˝

˝What is it?˝ She asked.

˝About that kiss...˝ As he was about to say something she cut him off.

˝I think it's best if we forget about it.˝

˝What? Why?˝

˝I work here, if your parents find out about it I'll get fired. Just forget about it!˝ She left the room.

˝Aria...˝ Tai left his room and went to diningroom.

* * *

Tai came into diningroom and sat next to Kari.

˝Hey, man, why such long face?˝ Matt asked.

˝Oh, nothing.˝ Tai said. Matt noticed he was a little distant.

* * *

In kitchen...

Sora was washing dishes, Mimi just looked at her noticing something was wrong.

˝Sora, you okay?˝ Mimi asked her.

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝ ´I'm sorry Tai...I wish I could tell you what's going on...´

˝Are you sure?˝

˝I'm fine! Stop asking me if I'm okay! Just go do something!˝ Sora snapped.

˝Well, sorry for worrying about you!˝ She yelled. She was about to leave to diningroom to pick up plates of the table, when she opened the door she bumped into Matt.


	4. Matt Falls For Mimi

**Chapter 4! :D Hope you like it! Enjoy :))**

* * *

Chapter four: Matt Falls For Mimi

In kitchen...

Sora was washing dishes, Mimi just looked at her noticing something was wrong.

˝Sora, you okay?˝ Mimi asked her.

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝ ´I'm sorry Tai...I wish I could tell you what's going on...´

˝Are you sure?˝

˝I'm fine! Stop asking me if I'm okay! Just go do something!˝ Sora snapped.

˝Well, sorry for worrying about you!˝ She yelled. She was about to leave to diningroom to pick up plates of the table, when she opened the door she bumped into Matt. He was carrying half-full glass of red wine and he as they bumped into each other wine spilled on Matt's shirt, Mimi's uniform and some ended up on floor.

˝Hey! Watch where you going!˝

˝I'm sorry, master Matt.˝

˝Clean that up.˝ Matt said.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝ Mimi went to take a mop to wipe out what has been spilled on floor.

˝When you finish with that put my shirt to washing machine.˝ Matt said.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝

* * *

Matt went upstairs to his room and took off his shirt.

´That girl... Wait why am I thinking about...her...´ He took another shirt from closet. Then he went downstairs.

When he came down he saw T.K. and Kari sitting on couch watching TV.

˝Hey, guys. Where's Tai?˝

˝He went upstairs.˝ Kari said.

˝He did?˝

˝He was acting strange since he came downstairs for lunch.˝ Kari said.

˝Maybe he's not feeling okay.˝ T.K. added.

˝Hmmm...strange. I'll go check on him.˝

˝Okay.˝ T.K. and Kari said and continued watching TV.

* * *

Tai opened the window and went out.

Matt came in front of Tai's room and knocked.

˝Tai? You in there?˝ Matt asked. No one answeard.

˝Tai?˝ Matt checked if door's locked. It wasn't.

˝Tai?˝ He entered the room. It was empty. And window was wide open.

˝What...?˝

* * *

Matt went down stairs.

˝Have you seen Tai going out?˝

˝No.˝ Kari and T.K. said.

˝Tai, where are you?˝ Matt was wondering while Kari and T.K. looked at him, not undarstanding what's happening.

* * *

Mimi was in the garden watering flowers. She saw Tai getting in car.

She aproched to him.

˝Master Tai, you going out?˝

˝Huh? Oh your Hannah right?˝

˝Yes. Are you crying master Tai?˝ She saw tears in his eyes.

˝N..no.˝

˝I'm going out. Bye.˝

˝Oh...bye.˝

* * *

˝What do you mean by 'Where are you Tai?' Isn't he in his room?˝ Kari asket Matt.

˝No. I entered the room and room was empty and window was opened.˝

˝W..what? Where could he be?˝ Kari was wondered.

˝I don't know...˝ Matt said.

˝What if somethig happened...˝ Kari got worried. Sora was in kitchen and over-heard them talking.

* * *

˝Hey, Sora.˝ Mimi entered the kitchen.

˝Hey, Mimi.˝ Sora said still standing next to door.

˝What the...˝

˝Shhh... Be quite!˝

˝Why are you evestroping?˝

¨It seems Tai went somewhere without telling anyone.¨

˝Well he's over 18 he can do whatever he wants.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yeah but...˝

˝Oh, I saw him going somewhere in his car. He was crying.˝ Mimi said.

˝C...crying?˝

˝Yeah.˝

´Maybe, he's upset becouse I...´ Sora looked worried.

˝Sora, you okay?˝

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝

˝Girls, I have to ask you something.˝ Matt entered the kitchen. ´Woww...Hannah looks so good...´ He stared at Mimi for a moment.

˝Yes? What do you need to ask master Matt?˝ Sora asked and Mimi noticed he was watching her and she blushed.

˝Have you seen Tai?˝

˝I haven't.˝ Sora said.

˝I...I saw him. In his car about an hour ago. H..he was crying...˝ Mimi said noticeing Matt was still cheking her out.

˝He was crying?˝ Matt was suprised.

* * *

˝Where is Tai? I hope he's okay...˝ Kari was about to cry.

˝Hey, hey...He'll be okay. I'm sure of it.˝ T.K. hugged her.

˝Thanks T.K.˝ She smiled. He looked her in the eyes. They both blushed. Got closer to each other. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. And they kissed.


	5. First Clue

**New chapter :D**

**I'm really sorry but I couldn't update sooner because I was busy with school :P**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy and please review :))**

* * *

Chapter five: First Clue

˝Girls, I have to ask you something.˝ Matt entered the kitchen. ´Woww...Hannah looks so good...´ He stared at Mimi for a moment.

˝Yes? What do you need to ask master Matt?˝ Sora asked and Mimi noticed he was watching her and she blushed.

˝Have you seen Tai?˝

˝I haven't.˝ Sora said.

˝I...I saw him. In his car about an hour ago. H..he was crying...˝ Mimi said noticeing Matt was still cheking her out.

˝He was crying?˝ Matt was suprised.

˝Yes.˝ Mimi said.

˝That's odd.˝

˝Why?˝

˝He always had a hard time expreasing his feelings… I don't get it…˝ Matt wondred.

´Tai…´ Sora was thinking as she got worried that something might happened to him.

* * *

Tai was in town in one bar. He was sitting at the table, ordering one drink after another. Only few minutes passed and he was already drunk. And that whole time he was thinking about her. The orange-haired maid…

Suddenly his phone rang.

˝Yes? Who is it?˝ Tai asked.

_˝Tai? Are you okay? Where are you?˝ Matt asked from other side oft he phone._

˝Who's….that?˝ Tai was starting to feel sick, he droped the phone as he fainted and fell on the floor.

_˝Tai? Tai…..˝_ Matt didn't hear anything from other side.

* * *

˝What the…˝

˝What is it master Matt?˝ Sora asked.

˝I don't know. I don't hear anything anymore.˝

* * *

˝Hey, kid wake up!˝ Waiter tried to wake hi mup but he didn't sucseeded. He piced up the phone.

˝Hello?˝

˝Who is that?˝ Matt asked.

˝I'm a waither form a bar and i suppouse this is your friends phone?˝

˝Yes. Where is he?˝

˝He fainted. He's lying on the floor. He drank to much.˝

˝Okay. I'm coming there to pick him up!˝

˝Okay. Hurry up.˝

˝What happened?˝ Sora asked.

˝He was in bar drinking. It seems he drank to much. I'm going there.˝ Matt said putting on his jacket and headed out.

´Oh, Tai…´

˝Hey, S…Aria. What happened?˝ Mimi aproched to her.

˝He was in bar drinking. Master Matt went there to pick him up.˝ Sora said.

˝Well now that house is empty we can search a little.˝

˝Y…yes. You're right. Let's go.˝ Sora said and they went to Hiroaki's study where he kept all his documents and other stuff for business. They opened every single fascicle and drawer.

˝There's nothing here.˝ Mimi complained.

Sora was still searching when she opened one drawer and saw a picture with couple of people ob it. And some of them were crossed with red marker.

"What is this? Mimi come look at this!"

"What is it? You found something?"

"Yeah. I think so. Look at this picture." Sora said giving picture to Mimi.

"But, Why are some people here crossed?" Mimi wondred.

"Maybe he...look!" Sora spotted a picture on his desk.

"Those two are on this picture too. Wonder whu they are?"

"That looks like Hiroaki and Nancy. Then these kids must be Matt and T.K." Sora said.

"You're right and these other too look like Tai and Kari."

"Then who are those other two abdults?"

"And why are they crossed on this picture?" Mimi wondred.


	6. Promise

**New chapter is out! :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six: Promise

"What is this? Mimi come look at this!"

"What is it? You found something?"

"Yeah. I think so. Look at this picture." Sora said giving picture to Mimi.

"But, why are some people here crossed?" Mimi wondred.

"Maybe he...look!" Sora spotted a picture on his desk.

"Those two are on this picture too. Wonder who they are?"

"That looks like Hiroaki and Nancy. Then these kids must be Matt and T.K." Sora said.

"You're right and these other too look like Tai and Kari."

"Then who are those other two abdults?"

"And why are they crossed on this picture?" Mimi wondred.

˝I don't know… but we gotta find out!˝ Sora said looking at the picture.

˝Wait! I hear someone! I'm going to the kitchen, you pretend like you're cleaning.˝ Mimi said and left the room.

˝Got it!˝

* * *

Mimi went downstairs and when she was on her way to the kitchen she saw Matt and Tai entering into the house.

˝Hannah, help me carrying Tai upstairs!˝ Matt said with Tai on his left side who was bearly walking.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝ Mimi said putting Tai's arm around her neck and together with Matt took him upstairs to his room. When they were int he hallway Sora just got out of the room and saw two of them carrying Tai.

˝Is..is he okay…?˝ Sora asked.

˝He'll be fine. He's sleeping now.˝ Matt answeard. They laid him on bed and left the room.

˝We are going to prepare the dinner.˝ Mimi said and both of them went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

˝Did you find anything else?˝ Mimi asked Sora while they were in the kitchen cooking.

˝No.˝ Sora answeard quietly while cuting the carrot. Mimi looked at her and noticed she looked kind of sad.

´Sora…´

* * *

In living room…

Matt was sitting on couch watching TV when Tai just came downstairs. Matt heard footsteps, so he turned around and saw Tai walking his way rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat on couch leaning his head on couch.

˝Ugh!˝

˝Something wrong?˝ Matt asked Tai looking at him, but didn't get a reply. He was just staring at the wall.

˝Hey man what's with you?˝ Matt asked raising a voice a little bit.

˝Huh?˝ Tai looked at him. ˝What?˝

˝Are you okay?˝

˝I'm fine.˝

˝Are you sure?˝

˝Yes, Matt I'm sure. Are you done with questions, now?˝

˝No. Tai, why were you….˝

˝I just felt like it.˝ Tai said lowering his head.

˝You're lying.˝ Matt lookes at him and saw his eyes. They were red, from crying.

˝Why do you even care what do I do!? it's my life not yours!˝ Tai got up from couch and yelled.

˝I care cause you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me, Tai! Why can't you undarstand that I care about you! And not just me! There are also my parents and T.K.! They care about you too! And what about your little sister? What about Kari!? If something would have happend to you she'd be all alone! You really want that?˝ Matt snapped. Tai looked at him.

˝Of corse not..˝

˝Than don't drink ever again or bring yourself to any kind of danger! You have to promis me!˝

˝I promise.˝ Tai promised and smiled. ˝Thanks Matt.˝

˝No problem, Tai. No problem.˝ Matt smiled back.

* * *

In the kitchen…

˝Sora, we have to find out who are tohse two people from that picture. And why are some people crossed on that other picture.˝

˝I don't wnat to jump to conclusions but I think he might have…killed them…˝ Sora said looking down.

˝Probably, but we're gonna have to find out to be sure. When you get the chance get closer to Tai, try to find out something I'll do same with Matt. Sounds good?˝

˝Yeah. And we could also befriend with T.K. and Kari.˝

˝You're right. Okay then. Plan is setteled.˝ Mimi said looking at Sora.

´Matt…I've fallen in love with you…I'm glad I did but…why…why did you have to be a son of a man I have to arrest… If I only knew if you have any feeling towards me, maybe we could..be together just for a little while…´

´Tai…If only we met before all this. Now…we can't be together… When all of this ends… when we arrest Hiroaki… when you find out who I really am…you'll probably hate me...´ Sora was thinking as a tear fell down from her face.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now... So did you like it? **

**Please review :))**

**I'll update next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
